


Im so sorry

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: Childbirth, Miscarrige, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: What if Sans had miscarried after finding out about the second child? Lets find out. also i forgot what month sans found the second soul in so imma just say 6 :BAlso Papyrus knows at this point, sooo yeAH. Also.. this chapter is graphic with the child birth. Im sorry.





	Im so sorry

Sans sat on the couch, idly rubbing at his tummy, He was 6 months in with twins, The second soul was only discovered 2 weeks ago but was already growing a body, As for the first soul, it was still small but had a body.

 

"SANS! REMEMBER, I WILL NOT BE HOME UNTIL TOMORROW AFTERNOON, TRY NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING!" Papyrus said, grabbing his bag. He was heading over to Undyne's for training and just to hang out.

"kk, bro. i dont think i can even do anything, my ankles hurt." Sans said, his gaze flickering over to Papyrus

 

Papyrus just laughed and walked out the door.

~

Sans woke up with a gasp, He was in an immense amount of pain. He screamed as something hit him.. Oh shit. He thought for a moment.. A contraction..? W-What? He.. He was nowhere near being full term.. Oh god..

 

Sans was in to much pain to get some things to keep the couch realitivly clean, so he just hoped and prayed Papyrus wouldnt mine.

 

Sans could already feel the head bulging out, He was already this far in??!?!? He sucked in a deep breath, holding the head as the baby slid out. It didnt cry. It wasnt crying.. He couldnt stay focused on it long as the other baby's head was also bulging out. This one went out quicker than the other, His ectoplasmic stomach collasping. Neither children were crying.. oh god oh god oh god.. He tried. He tried to hard. But the babies wouldnt cry, He picked them both up, snuggling them as they turned to dust.

 

Sans was frozen in place. He let out a hellish scream. He screamed until Papyrus came home at 1, Papyrus ran up, only to see Sans holding dust and screaming, his magic flaring around him. Papyrus knew what had happened.

 

Papyrus walked over to Sans, mindful of the piles of dust, and just wrapped him in an embrace. He didnt let Sans go until Sans had ultimately passed out.

 

Papyrus let out a crippling sigh, He took a pink and blue blanket, and put the children's dust in them, leaving it on the dresser for Sans to decide what to do..

 

Papyrus dialed Undyne.

 

"Hey Punk! Whats up?"

"U-UNDYNE.. S-SANS... S-SANS MISCARRIED.." Papyrus choked out, on the verge of tears.

"Oh.. Dude im so sorry... Do you need me to come over?" Undyne said, as she looked over to Alphys.

"Y-YES PLEASE.." Papyrus said, walking up to check on Sans, who was awake but had a tight grip on where his soul is.

"Alright.. Me and Alphys will be over in 15 minutes."  
~

Undyne and Alphys arrived in 2 minutes, They were realitivly close but it was still a drive.

 

"Hey dude.. Im so sorry about the kids..." Undyne said. "How is he holding up.?"

"I dont know.." Papyrus said in an unnaturally quiet voice. "I dont know how to classify this, maybe you can?" Papyrus finished as he open Sans' door a tad, to see Sans, In a some what conscious state just staring at the blanketed piles of dust on his dresser, Papyrus could only think he was deciding on what to do with them. The children never had a favorite thing, and most Monster graveyards were normally raided by monster haters..

 

"He's.. He's really taking it hard.. He had them while i was gone away, I can only assume he pinned himself to the couch and had them there, which means a new couch." Papyrus huffed at the end of the sentence.

~

Sans finally seemed to snap out of his daze, He teleported downstairs, retrieving two bottles, teleporting back into his room. He put hid children's dust into each one and tighten the cap on it.

 

He teleported downstairs, bottle in hands. He exited the house, walking into the backyard and into the corner fence, where some flowers were planted.

 

Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys were watching him with vacant glares, they could only assume Sans had decided what to do and was now excicuting  it himself.

 

He placed the bottles in the corner, using his rare and unused magic to manipulate the vines to wrap around the flower, the flower rested on top of the nipple of the bottle.

 

"goodbye my skelekids. momma loves you." 


End file.
